


Green Creek's Summer Heat

by Blurredmxnds



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, The heats doing something to these boys, i dont know how to tag smut fics, rubbing each other off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurredmxnds/pseuds/Blurredmxnds
Summary: for my wonderful twinnie @aglionbyfoxes (on tumblr) who wanted some cheesy “gotta take my shirt off cause it’s super hot out”





	Green Creek's Summer Heat

“I think they’re doing this on purpose.” Ox said while not taking his eyes off Joe who washed the car that rarely got used, maybe more seductively than a usual car needed to be washed. **  
**

Gordo couldn’t agree anymore with him. While Joe was washing, Mark had just happened to arrive from his afternoon run. He seemed to noticed that Gordo was there with Ox and what better way to get his attention than to take off his shirt. Which should have been completely understandable because the heat that Greek Creek received in the summer was the absolute worse. Except Gordo knew better once he caught Mark staring at him dead in the eye as he took off his shirt and reached for the hose for a cool down. It was at that moment Gordo decided to look away.

He knew that both of these Bennetts were doing it to get under their skin. Mark had more of a reason since he was still trying to win over Gordo, but he had no clue why Joe was. He actually really didn’t want to find out either. And though this was a good tactic to Mark getting his attention, it was a bit awkward that Ox and Joe were also there with them. Yet, it wasn’t like they were actually witnessing anyone else because they were too wrapped up in each other to actually notice.

“Listen kid, you can continue watching these idiots. Well your idiot because it’d be weird if you were checking out Mark. Not the point. Anyways, you can watch your idiot, but I’m going.”

Gordo knew Ox wasn’t listening though. He lost any sort of attention span when Joe was involved. Shaking his head, he quickly glanced back his ex’s way because he couldn’t help himself. He knew he shouldn’t be looking at the scene Mark and Joe were making, but he did it anyways. Gordo was too curious of a person to not.

What he saw shouldn’t have surprised him but it did. There stood Mark with no shirt and with his shorts hanging low on his waist, showing off his curves perfectly. The way the water from the hose dripped on Mark’s muscles made every curve and cut more defined and appealing than before. It didn’t help that the sun was also hitting Mark in a way that made him glisten and look like a god. He was like a blessing that had Gordo wanting to go on his knees and show his appreciation for. Gordo could only imagine pulling Mark away and trying to get him to make those moans that he tried so hard to muffle because Gordo knew every inch for Marks body and how to drive him crazy.

It was then that Gordo choked at the intrusive sexual thought Mark had invoked. It also gained Ox’s attention back on him.

“Are you okay Gordo?” Ox sounded like he was worried but his attention wasn’t really sticking at the moment.

“Yeah, it’s just hot and I need a little bit of water. I’ll be inside.” Ox nodded along but quickly returned his full attention back to Joe.

Gordo headed straight inside to the kitchen. He went to the sink and washed his flushed face to calm him down. He couldn’t believe that Mark would pull a stunt like that. Even more in front of Ox. He knew that he wasn’t comfortable with people asking about them. Doing this was only going to lead to more intrusive questions he didn’t want to deal with in the first place.

It was once he was done wetting his face and blindly reaching around for the towels that should be next to him that he finally relaxed as his sight was completely covered. The security of being alone and at peace was something he had missed since the Bennetts had returned. He relished in it for a moment before he came back to reality.

When Gordo turned around and removed the towel from blocking his sight, he saw Mark leaning against the door frame looking at him. It reminded him of a time when they were younger and Mark would always watch Gordo while he studied his magic. Now though, he watched him with mild curiosity and his gaze seemed a little bit softer and his mouth hinted close to an amused smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Gordo avoided looking at Mark anywhere below the face since he was still shirtless. He tried not to come off any more flustered than before as he asked, “What do you want, Bennett?”

In all honesty, Gordo gave himself props for keeping a level tone. It wasn’t too blunt but it wasn’t said softly either. He knew that from the way Mark’s expression turned less amused to more serious.

“Can I not go into my own kitchen anymore, Gordo? Is this part of the kitchen off limits now too?” The question was said jokingly but still hinted to wanting a genuine response. Mark and Gordo had set limits on how much interaction Gordo could handle. Mark didn’t want to push Gordo away and was willing to take what Gordo offered him.

 _This is okay_ , Gordo thought. His tense shoulders slumped when he finally answered, “This is your house, Mark. Of course, you can go in your own kitchen.”

Gordo turned away and started to move around the kitchen to get him a drink. He felt a bit calmer not being able to see Mark. He could still feel his presence in the room but he didn’t push for conversation.

With enough courage, Gordo asked, “Do you want something to drink as well?”

“Please.”

As Gordo stayed focused on the tasks, he didn’t hear Mark push off from the doorframe and move to him. It was only when Mark was right behind him that Gordo froze, but not in fear or in a way that showed he was uncomfortable. Mark waited for Gordo to make any sort of movement or noise that told him no, but he didn’t do that.

So Mark moved closer and rested his forehead at the base of Gordo’s neck. For a moment, Gordo felt as if he needed to remove himself from the situation. Except he was so tired. Just once, he didn’t want to fight with Mark.

He gave in.

Gordo moved his head to the right and allowed Mark more space to rest. Mark greedily accepted it and wrapped Gordo in his arms. Immediately, he relaxed back in to him. His heart was racing and he was sure Mark could hear it. It had been soon long. He had missed his touch and his scent and just everything about him.

Mark started planting kisses all up the left side of Gordo’s neck. It had Gordo weak at the knees and thinking that he was lucky Mark was basically holding him up right now. He could feel Mark’s right hand start to slip lower from his waist. When he grabbed him through his pants, Gordo let out a noise that was between a gasp and a moan.

The noise had Mark turning Gordo around so that he could see him. Gordo knew that Mark needed to see him. It had always been this way. He wasn’t surprised to see his eyes a vibrant orange.

It was him that surprised Mark though when he pulled him in and started kissing him. The closer they got, the hotter Gordo felt. When Mark started rutting against him, Gordo was losing his sense of rationale. All he could hear was Mark’s grunting and all he could think was _moremoremore._

Mark quickly separated them and Gordo was left panting and confused. Mark looked at him, eyes still orange, and with a raspy voice said, “Off.”

Gordo complied and moved to take off his shirt but not without giving Mark a taste of his own medicine. He looked him straight in the eye and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to lift. Mark knew he was taking his time. Gordo could see it from the way his eyebrow was arched, like he was expecting him to move faster. But he didn’t move to make Gordo hurry. If anything, he looked like he was enjoying the show Gordo was putting on for him. However, it was when Mark started moving against him again that he discarded the shirt faster.

Gordo pulled Mark closer and he started to leave those sweet bruises on his neck again. From the pace Mark was going and the way he was biting down on his neck, he could tell Mark was close. Gordo was too. He was sure Mark could tell from the way he was scratching up his back from grabbing at him.

Not too much longer, Gordo bit down on Mark’s shoulder when he could feel himself coming. Mark slowly came undone after him. They stayed there, shirtless and wrapped up in each others arms panting, to come down from the high. When Gordo lifted his head and noticed his tattoos on his arm moving wildly and brighter than usual, he pushed Mark away.

They stared at each other, wide eyed and shocked but without an ounce of regret. Gordo was the first to make a move. He reached for his shirt and put it on quickly and moved to leave the room. He stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, but just for a moment. He didn’t know what to say so he moved again. Mark wanted to follow after him, but knew better than to.

Gordo walked out the house and noticed that Ox and Joe were nowhere to be found. He left it alone and got into his car and thanked the gods above that no one was there to witness that. It was when he was in his car that he banged his head against the steering wheel. He allowed himself a minute to wallow before he decided he needed to stop acting like a dumb teenager.

When he looked up, his eyes immediately found the kitchen window that overlooked the front yard. He saw Mark there watching him, still shirtless and wearing that devilish smirk from earlier. He rolled his eyes and headed straight home.

The rest of the night, Gordo couldn’t help tracing the marks left on his neck from his mate and cursing Green Creeks summer heat for putting him in this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!


End file.
